


It started out with a kiss

by thenevillegirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenevillegirl/pseuds/thenevillegirl
Summary: TLJ prompt: Poe is a bit pissed because Rose kissed Finn. Finn has to calm him down because his jealousy is making him angry.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first FinnPoe fic and i'm italian, so be kind please ^^"  
> Second, this prompt was suggested, is not my idea and i'm not pretending is mine ^^  
> Maybe you could find the story a little bit different from the prompt but this is how i pictured it in my mind :P 
> 
> The title is from the song Mr Brightside by Killers.

Poe was walking back and forth for a couple of minutes in his quarters. BB8 was looking at his friend, slightly moving his head, following his steps.

“I can’t believe he permitted that!” He exclaimed, speaking with the little droid who made various beeps in response.

“She kissed him during the battle of Crait! I-“ Poe stopped, he didn’t know what to say actually. 

Finn wasn’t his boyfriend. Officially they were just friends, if not best friends. He did not have any right to be jealous of Rose Tico.  
When he stopped, BB8 rolled toward him and beeped attracting the attention of the pilot, he lowered to stroke him like you do with a Loth-cats.

“What should I do?” He asked. 

When Bee Bee Ate answered he smirked, “No, I can’t, what if he…” again, he could not end the phrase because he was scared that what he wanted to say was true. That Finn didn't feel the same as him.

BB8 beeped again and Poe nodded, “Yeah, that’s a good idea, let’s go eat something.” He said and lead the way to his friend droid.

When they arrived at the Canteen of the Resistance, which was in a huge tent, there was a lot of mess. People was cheering, laughing and drinking. It has been like this for days and Finn and Rey were among them.

Poe decided to approach them, but Rose made it first and both hugged her immediately, asking how she was, and Rose kept looking at Finn in a way that made Poe’s blood boiling in his body. 

“Poe!” He heard Finn screaming while he was coming closer, followed by the girls.

“Hey, pal” he said, trying to smile as much as he could, even if his fists were tightened.

“Is everything okay?” the ex-stormtrooper asked. 

“Yeah, of course, why’d you ask?” 

Rose looked at both and sneaked one hand in Finn’s. The young boy didn’t say anything, he was just confused by the action of the girl, but he guessed it was what friends would do. He wasn’t an expert, living under the control of the first order, since he was a little boy, meant that he didn’t had any affection demonstration from anybody.

“You both disobeyed my orders! It was irresponsible for you and for all of your comrades!” Shouted Poe. Everything stopped and Rey, who barely knew Poe, tried to explain their action very calmly but Poe continued to reproach Finn and Rose. The mechanics was a bit afraid and felt a little guilty, even if she just followed Finn.

“Hey, don’t you think is it too much? I mean, we won, right?”

“We survived, is different Finn” he corrected his friend, lowering his voice. 

“What’s happening, Poe?” He asked again and Poe sighed and went away, BB8 tried to follow him but the pilot told him to stay with Rey.

…

Poe was watching the wooded landscape of Ajan Kloss sitting on a broken tree. He was holding a bottle of brandy in his hands, but he wasn’t very keen to drink in that moment. 

“That brandy won’t drink by itself” a voice came closer to him, it wasn’t a surprise to find out it belonged to General Organa.  
She sat next to him and took the bottle from his hands, opening it. Poe stared at her with admiration, he never met a woman like the General, maybe only his mother. 

“You put up a show at the Canteen, today, uh?” She asked, but it was a formal question, she already knew.

“I just spoke my mind” He answered.

“And is a good, thing… sometimes. But you have to see that Finn behaved just like you.” She said and Poe winked in shock.

“What do you mean?”

Leia smiled, rather amused, “You too find difficult to obey my orders sometimes, because you do what you think is right. Finn took you as an example.” She explained, drinking a bit of Brandy, making a grimace of disgust.

“Mmh, I don’t know how Han could drink this…” Poe smirked, Leia didn’t say anything.

“Poe!” Another one searching for him, also this one was very familiar.

Leia stood up, leaving the bottle to the pilot and gave a pat to his shoulder, leaving the two alone.

Finn greeted the General and then approached Poe, deciding if he had to sit down with him or stay on his feet.

“What do you want, Finn?” He asked, sighing and tasting the Brandy. General Organa was right, but now he didn’t give a damn about the taste, he needed something strong to face the upcoming discussion.

“Just want to talk… I think you should explain your anger” He tried to say, honestly, he didn’t know which the right words were to say. He was still learning how to speak with people without making them angrier.

“Really? Should I really explain to you why I am angry?” He snapped, getting up and turning towards him.

“Yes.” Finn nodded calmly.

“I think I already explained that you two disobeyed me and you also kissed in the middle of a battlefield. I mean, what’s gotten in you?!” He yelled 

“Now I see…” Finn smiled.

“Now you see what?!” Continued Poe, “I’m very serious Finn, if you wanna make out with Rose you can do it here at the base, not on the battlefield- “Suddenly Finn shushed Poe grabbing his face and crushing their lips together.

“Now I see what’s troubling your mind, Dameron.” Smirked Finn, proud of what he done.

Poe didn’t know what to say, “uhm… why?” 

He did asked why Finn kissed him, seemed a stupid question but he needed to know. 

“I don’t know, I felt it was the right thing to do.” He answered and to Poe it was a reminder to what Finn told him when he rescued him on the Finalizer and to what General Leia just said.

“Finn, I think I may be in love with you, no I’m sure of it.” He corrected immediately and Finn smiled.

“I don’t know anything about love. I know you know about me and Rose, but our kiss didn’t meant anything to me, I didn’t feel anything.” Finn confessed and he grabbed Poe’s head in his hands again, 

“But kissing you now… I felt shivers and my heart as it was ready to explode.” Poe smiled at his words.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been in love in the past, but we’ll walk on the same path and I’ll give you all the time you need.” Poe reassured him, stroking his cheeks with the same tenderness Finn was giving to him.


End file.
